A cloud computing environment (also referred to herein as a cloud) may generally include a set of resources allocated and/or configured for a class of users to create and manage. For example, administrative control and management of cloud related resources (e.g., components, devices, virtual machines, etc.) in a network system are generally assigned to system administrators operating in accordance with designated “roles” and/or tasks. After the system administrators configure a cloud computing environment, another class of users may utilize the cloud computing environment. However, the aforementioned process is largely inefficient and can significantly impact the operation of a business entity having dynamic or changing needs (e.g., workloads that require varying resource configurations) for a cloud computing environment.